Shawn's secret
by angelrulez
Summary: Shawn's dad becomes an alcholic and starts abusing shawn shawn doesn't know what to do
1. The Secret

Shawn's secret  
  
1 Shawn's dad was abusing him, he was also an alcoholic. Shawn's Mom divorced him because of that.  
  
One night, it was midnight Shawn was watching television and waiting for his dad to get home, he wasn't home yet, he was starting to get worried,. "Where can he be?" Shawn said. 10 min late chet {his dad} came home appeared and he was drunk again, "Dad!" he said.  
  
"Where were you?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Why aren't you in bed?" Chet asked.  
  
"I…" Shawn trailed off  
  
"You what?"Chet Screamed  
  
Shawn didn't answer he was thinking: "I hope he doesn't hurt me!"  
  
"Hello?" Chet said losing his patience  
  
"Huh what?" Shawn asked.  
  
Chet came up closer and hit him in the face  
  
"Answer my question!"Chet screamed.  
  
" I was waiting for you to get home." Shawn said in one sentence  
  
" Next time answer me when I ask you!" Chet screamed.  
  
"You got it?' He asked  
  
"Yes sir" Shawn said.  
  
Chet hit Shawn one more time and left. Shawn fell on the couch crying  
  
"What did I ever do to him? He asked himself.  
  
He cried himself to sleep  
  
Next day in school Shawn was sitting quietly and staring at his desk. He didn't even hear Topanga come in.  
  
She saw Shawn sitting really quietly  
  
"Shawn you look terrible!" Topanga said. "What happened?" she asked. "I can't tell you." he said. He didn't notice that he was shaking, but Topanga did! She saw him going pale too. In her entire life she never saw Shawn Hunter cry!  
  
"Shawn what's wrong?" Topanga asked.  
  
He didn't answer, "Shawn"? Topanga said.  
  
He still didn't answer, "Hello?" she said.  
  
"Earth to Shawn!" Topanga said.  
  
"Huh?" he finally said  
  
"Did you say something Topanga?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Shawn I can see that there is something wrong I can see it in your eyes!" Topanga said losing her patience  
  
"Now tell me what's the matter?" she said.  
  
His voice came out shaky, "F-fine" he said.  
  
"But you can't tell anyone" 


	2. Shawn tells his secret to Topanga

You remember Claire? The girl who was abused by her dad?"  
  
"Yeah. Did your dad do that to you?" Shawn nodded. " Oh my god! He's an alcoholic isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah he is."  
  
"Shawn, you have to tell some one about this. Look, why don't come and spend the night at Cory's or at my place? You won't be abused or hurt in anyway."  
  
" No thanks Topanga. I can handle it. I have before."  
  
"Shawn, you can't handle it! He's going to continue the abuse until you're on your knees!"  
  
"Topanga, I'm already on my knees. He's won. There's nothing I can do now except take his blows." The school bell rang and every one took their seats. "Alright class take out yesterday's lesson and finish what you haven't done for the past week. I assume most of you have finish half through."  
  
"Mr. Finny, I think I would like to take a break from class today."  
  
" Well, I'm afraid I can't do that Shawn. If you have a note, then it might be possible to consider. But for now, could you take your seat?"  
  
"Sure Mr. Finny." Shawn was afraid. He didn't know what to do if he came home late. 


	3. Explantions

Shawn became very quiet. He just stood there looking at Topanga who was crying. When Chet didn't see, Shawn came right behind him, "Leave my girlfriend alone!" Shawn screamed, he tried to take his gun away but couldn't get a good grip of it. When Chet wasn't looking, Shawn grabbed hold of the gun and pointed it at his dad.  
  
"Freeze! Don't move a muscle a mister!" one of the Social Services agents were not along this time armed and warning Shawn and every one in the household. "Son, put the gun down slowly."  
  
" It's not my fault officer. My dad was going to murder my girlfriend." Shawn winked at Topanga so she would know to go along with him. "Shawn" Topanga was feeling guilty about the whole incident but she went along with it anyway. "Shawn…he's…my…my boyfriend. Yes officer, he is my boyfriend and was trying to prevent his father from shooting me." Topanga was relieved to get the weight off her shoulders. "And Topanga is my girlfriend. She's one in a million. The best."  
  
"Well, if your dad was committing this crime, then sir, you're coming with us."  
  
  
  
Cory was getting ready for a special occasion. It was Amy and Allan's anniversary. "Oh, hey sweetie. Don't you look handsome?" Amy was hugging him at the same time. He felt like she was choking him. "Uh, mom I was wondering. I guess I'm going to be a little late getting there. So you guys can start without me."  
  
"Oh no Cory. You're our son. We'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. Ok?"  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
'Hey Cory, time to go!" Eric was calling from the car, since he volunteered to drive. "Oh Eric, honey, he's going to be a little late. So I'll be out there in a few minutes."  
  
"Right mom. I'll start the car." Mr. Finny stepped out to check on his petunias. "Ahh." He was surprised to see them out and ready for dinner of some short. "Well Allan! You've certainly kept your marriage well and healthy."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well yes George me and Amy have a wonderful relationship, and we intend to keep it that way."  
  
"Dad? You ready? Oh Mr. Finny! Hey how are you?"  
  
"I'm alright Mr. Mathews. Where is your brother? I don't seem to see your brother here with you."  
  
"He's kind of going to be late. He said to start without him but we'll wait for him."  
  
"We are?" Eric and Amy were surprised that Allan decided to wait for him at the last minute. "Yes we are. Isn't that right Amy?" Winking at her, she nodded and told herself to go along with it. She remembered she would wait for him. But not at home!  
  
  
  
Cory was thinking about to do with Shawn and Topanga. He felt so guilty that he thought about breaking up with Topanga. He already did once. She did once also. He couldn't understand why she could of kissed him right then and there! Cory soon realized what to do; break up with Topanga.  
  
Mr. Turner got home late. "Must of graded papers, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, big stacks of them. You feeling any better?"  
  
"Better than before. You?"  
  
"How about this? Cory was a little confused with you and Topanga kissing in that room of yours."  
  
"He saw us?'  
  
"Sure did. He didn't tell me the whole story. Can you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Well, I guess I had a little chemistry for Topanga for a moment or two. And the next thing you know it, we're kissing like non-stopped."  
  
"Anything else you want to tell me Shawn? You can tell me these things you know that."  
  
"Man, I'm feeling bad for Cory right now. I know I have to tell him the truth, but how?"  
  
"Tell him strait out. That's the only thing to do." After an hour of thinking, he went up to Cory's window. "Hey buddy! Whoa!!"  
  
"You bang your head down there?" Shawn fell down the window step pretty hard. Hurt himself badly too. "Yeah, but I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me." Shawn sat down near the porch swing. " Look Cory, I know you might seem upset, but we need to discuss this."  
  
"There's nothing to discuss. You are in love with Topanga, and she's in love with you! You guys deserve to be together. If you love each other so be it!" Cory left and slammed the door in his face. "Cory!" Shawn tried to call him, but Cory didn't listen.  
  
George stepped out, and saw Shawn with the door in his face. "Mr. Hunter?" George said. Shawn didn't answer. "Shawn? Are you ok?" George asked him. 


	4. Shawn's dad goes to jail

Shawn turned to face Mr. Finny. "Oh hi Mr. Finny" Shawn said in a low voice. Mr. Finny saw Tears in Shawn's eyes. " Shawn what's the matter?" Mr. Finny asked. "And why are you sitting on the ground?" George asked him. " My theory, me and Cory are finished."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because Cory saw me and Topanga kissing." Shawn tried to get up but he fell. At that time Eric came out, and saw Shawn on the ground. "Shawn are you alright?" Eric asked. "Why are you sitting on the ground?" Eric asked Shawn. " Uh, I fell out of Cory's window and I think I can't get up" Shawn said. "Why were you at Cory's room anyway?" Eric asked. " I wanted to talk him about a little incident I had with Topanga" Shawn said quietly. "What incident?" Eric asked. "Cory saw me and Topanga kissing, and now he doesn't want to talk to me" Shawn said. Eric saw that Shawn was crying. Eric came up to him and hugged him. "I have to go home now" Shawn said, " But I can't get up. I think I twisted my ankle"  
  
"Wow! Hope you feel better then buddy."  
  
Cory stepped out with the trash in his hands and saw Shawn sitting on the porch. "Shawn, why are you still here? I thought you'd be gone by now."  
  
"Cory, we're friends. We're not supposed to be fighting. I don't want our friendship to end after so many years. I never meant for this to happen but the truth is, I'm in love with Topanga! I know you—"  
  
"You bet I don't want to listen to this crap! How could you do this to me? I trusted you! You put all the weight back on my shoulders, and it hurts to see somebody with a heart full of deceit." Eric was looking at the two of them and interrupted their argument. "Hey! What the hell is going on here? You guys are supposed to be friends and that's final! So stop all this childish immaturity and start acting like mature adults. You've known each other since you were kids. 5 years of age at least."  
  
"He's right Cory." Shawn was going teary eyed and came forward to Cory. "Shawn" Cory started to explain his feelings. "I loved Topanga since the day I met her. I guess I didn't want anyone to get hold of her. I let her get to my head."  
  
"Hey, it's ok. It's my fault. I seduced her visually. And she kissed me right then and there. But it's time I moved on. I think you should keep her. Every moment of every day that passes by. Go get her tiger."  
  
"Thanks pal. Friends forever?"  
  
"You bet. Come over here." Topanga was near, and stepped in. "Cory?"  
  
"Topanga!" both of them exclaimed. "Yes. It's me. I need to talk to both of you. In private. Eric, Mr. Finny, could you excuse us for a moment?"  
  
"Sure." All three were trying to figure out hoe to solve this little confusion. "Topanga, I think you should have Cory instead of me. I'm totally bad at this relationship thing. I'm not worth it." Topanga was wondering if she should agree. "Shawn, I have to confess. I have feelings for you. That day at the hospital, I  
  
  
  
  
  
thought you were more than a brother or a friend to me."  
  
"Topanga…"  
  
"No! Let me finish. I thought you weren't the right guy in the first place. I saw that you were the wild and adventurous type of guys I never wanted to date in my entire life. But I was wrong about you Shawn. I love you. And I always have since that day. Kiss me Shawn!" Cory was even more crushed than before. "Topanga, is this the end? For us?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Cory. Sorry, but, I love Shawn." Topanga kissed Shawn, and left. "Cory, I am so sorry. I didn't know she was going to do that. But it's ok. You deserve her not me. Cory, listen to me and listen good. I don't love her as a girlfriend, but as a sister. So, go get her and try to convince her that you're the right guy for her."  
  
"Shawn, she just broke up with me! She's made her final wish of me. To never look her into the eye and say I love you for the first time or the last time. She loves you."  
  
Cory said and left. He looked at his watch it was 2:00a.m. Shawn was trying to get up, but he couldn't. Shawn grabbed the fence of Mr. Finny and was standing on one leg. His other leg started to ache. Mr. Finny came out and saw Shawn standing on one leg. "Shawn why are you standing on one leg?" George asked. "I twisted my ankle." Shawn said. At that time Shawn's dad appeared really drunk. "There you are!" Chet screamed at him really loud. "Dad!" Shawn said in a shaky voice. " You are coming with me!" Chet said. "I… can't walk" Shawn said.  
  
Chet grabbed him by his arm, I don't Care!" he said, they left.  
  
That night, Shawn was trying to sleep, but he couldn't fall asleep. He was thinking about his dad. "Why can't I have a normal dad?" He also felt horrible about not telling anybody else about this. Because he was scared to tell anyone else.  
  
  
  
At school, Shawn got to school really early and he ran into Mr. Turner. "Shawn why are in such hurry?" John asked. "Uhh…." Shawn didn't know what to say next. He wanted to tell John about his dad but he couldn't because he knew that his dad would find out, and hurt him again. "Shawn? Is everything okay?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah everything is fine." Shawn said. "Are you sure? Because you don't seem yourself lately. You know Shawn, you can tell me anything." He said. Shawn knew that he was right. John was more father to him than his real dad. " Yeah I know" Shawn said. 5 min later Eric came up to Shawn, "Hey Shawn! How are you?" Eric  
  
  
  
  
  
asked. "I am fine thanks" Shawn replied. Bell rang. "Well I better be going!" Shawn said, "Yeah me too."  
  
During class Shawn started to feel bad, "Mr. Hunter are you  
  
ok?" Mr. Turner asked. Not really, "What's the matter?" he asked, "I don't feel so good," Shawn, said. "Why don't you go to the nurse, huh?" Mr. Turner said. "Sure." Shawn went to the nurse's with his pass. When he got there, he saw Cory there as well. "Cory? What are you doing here?" Shawn was asking in a curious tone. "I have a headache. From all the women who are all over me. Or should I say the women are harassing me like crazy?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that for a guy who as just been dumped by a girl."  
  
"Hardly laughing. So how's it going for you? Topanga all over you yet?"  
  
"I hope not." The bell rang and it seemed like they were going to be there a pretty long time.  
  
"Hey boys, you going to be here long, or the whole period again?" the nurse looked at them in an evil way somewhat. "Yeah, we're going to be here a long time."  
  
  
  
Shawn came home and found that the Social Services were there for the third time. "Shawn, we would like for you to come with us now."  
  
"What happened? Is something wrong?" Shawn was terrified to see them. "Right. Well, my name's Agent Maguire and this is Agent Williams. We hear that there are some family problems or that you're being harmed in anyway?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Shawn, we need the truth from you. So could you please corporate with us?"  
  
Shawn went pale and didn't move.  
  
Time past rapidly. Shawn saw his father in jail. "Who put my dad behind bars? I expect an explanation! Now!"  
  
"Shawn, it was me. Cory helped too."  
  
"Topanga? Why would you do this to me? I would never in my life do any harm to you nor to Cory. Why?"  
  
"Shawn, you have to admit it. Your father was abusing you. Physically. Somebody had to stop all this." Topanga had a good explanation, and it turned out that she was ready to help no matter what. "I want to. But I can't if you won't let me. Please Shawn. Let me help." Shawn couldn't believe what happened. He was totally stunned at Topanga's actions. "Shawn, don't blame it on her. It's my idea. I couldn't understand why your dad was hurting you all this time and kept it as a secret. And kept it from us. All of us. You could've told Shawn." 


	5. Thoughts and nightmares

Shawn was thinking after so many years of pain and suffering, why he had a father like his. The phone rang three times. The fourth was the answering machine.  
  
"This is Shawn and Turner. Leave a message after the beep." Beep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nobody left a message though. It puzzled Shawn for a moment. People always left messages after they called. But it left none.  
  
Shawn left to get some money for the bus. He came to a street near Topanga's junction. "Shawn? It's late out. Why are here at this hour?"  
  
"You're right! We belong together!" kissing her on the lips, Cory comes along and sees them kissing for the second time. He thinks to himself, "Hope you have a wonderful life together."  
  
"Shawn, what changed your mind?"  
  
"That you were right all along. You do love me with all your heart. And I love you! Cory said that if I did want you, then go ahead and take her. So I want you Topanga Lawrence. Marry me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Topanga was shocked to hear that Shawn wanted to marry her. She wanted to say yes, but knew that she was too young. "Shawn, I can't marry you. We're just too young to get married. I can't accept your proposal."  
  
"Why? Don't you want to be together forever? We agreed to love one another and cherish every moment of every day of our love and lives! Please…will you Topanga Mae Lawrence be my lawful wedded wife?"  
  
"Shawn, please. Don't make me suffer than I already have." Shawn was crushed and hurt. Full of pain and heartbreak. "Fine!" he said and left. He came in Mr. Turner's House angry. John noticed it, "Shawn what's all this raging about?" he asked. "Nothing really important!" He said and went into his room slamming the door.  
  
Shawn was in his room for a while thinking about what Topanga told him. She wasn't ready for marriage and that he thought went well. He then thought about what would please her. A good husband who would never abandon her, children who would love her always, and grandchildren who look up to her.  
  
John came in to check up on him. "Hey. Want to talk?"  
  
"About what? How my proposal wasn't really what Topanga wanted or expected?"  
  
"Proposal? Marriage?"  
  
"Yeah basically. She turned me down."  
  
"Shawn, you're too young. You're 15 for once. And another thing is I don't think you're ready for the next step in life in relationships."  
  
"How would you know? Have you ever been married? No! You never had that experience!"  
  
"Shawn Patrick Hunter you take that back, right this instant!"  
  
"Why should I? You weren't supporting me!" John was about to lose his patience. "In this case I don't support you. You're too young to marry Shawn." John left and went to run some Errands. Shawn sighed. He started to think about what John said.  
  
He knew that John was right. He went to find John, but on the way he found John in a coffee shop. "John" he said. "What are you doing here?" John being disappointed in him. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I guess, I really do love Topanga. She makes me feel complete."  
  
"Yeah. I know how you feel. I felt the same about this girl who I knew in high school. She was so beautiful. Hair smooth as silk, eyes so soft, skin soft to the touch. That's how I described her."  
  
"Did it ever work out?"  
  
"We were never together. She had feelings for this other guy who a little more  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
buffer than I was. In fact, he was allot buffer than me."  
  
"Wow. Sorry about that John."  
  
"Nah, forget it. She was never for me anyway." John bought a soda for Shawn and they went home to rest.  
  
  
  
Tuesday, another day at school. Shawn is sitting at his desk and listening to Mr. Turner. Shawn also apologizes to Topanga, she forgives him. At lunch Shawn is sitting all by himself and starts to think about his dad, he doesn't even notice Eric, who sits next to him, "Shawn?" Eric says, but Shawn doesn't answer. "Earth to Shawn!" Shawn just sits there and stares into the space. Eric waves his arm in front of Shawn's face, but Shawn's just sits there. Suddenly John appears. "Mr. Turner" Eric says, "Do you have any idea what's bothering Shawn? Because I called his name like 10 times but he doesn't answer!" John looks at Shawn. He sees that he is staring into the space. " Shawn, is everything alright?" John asks. No answer.  
  
"Shawn Patrick Hunter!" Finally Shawn comes back to normal, "Huh?" he says.  
  
'What's wrong with you buddy?" Eric asks, "Oh I was thinking about something sorry!" That night Shawn has a nightmare about his dad, he wakes up screaming. John hears it and comes in his room, " Shawn? What happened?" John asks, he sees Shawn sitting on the bed. " I just had a bad dream" he says. "Are you ok?" John asks. "Yeah I am fine it was just a dream!" he says quietly. "Well okay goodnight Shawn!" he says, "Yeah goodnight John!" Mr. Turner leaves his room. 


	6. Escape from the jail and adoption

5 months later Shawn's Dad escaped from the jail. He decided to go find Shawn.  
  
Meanwhile Shawn Was at home watching TV it was 10:00p.m, Mr. Turner wasn't home yet, he was at school grading papers. Sometime later he heard banging on the door. Then suddenly door burst out open that Shawn fell out of the couch.  
  
"There you are!" Chet said, "What?" Shawn asked. Then he noticed that it was his dad. "D..Dad?" Shawn said in terrified voice. "What are you doing here?" Chet asked. "I… Live here." he answered. "Stop doodling and get my dinner!" Shawn got up and went to make some food. His arms were shaking. "Hurry up I am hungry!"  
  
"Yes sir, I am coming!" Soon he brings him food. "Sit down!" he says, Shawn sits down shaking. Shawn is thinking: "I hope he won't hurt me, please don't let him hurt me!" Shawn says to himself. "Shawn!!" Chet says, Shawn doesn't answer. Chet starts shaking him, "Answer me!" Chet screams. "I'm sorry! I'm trying my best not to disappoint you. Will you at least calm down and not lose your temper?"  
  
"Lose my temper!? What the hell are you talking about?!" He was screaming like a mad man from an asylum. "When I put in jail, you didn't even give a damn! So I  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
should lose my temper! Now go to bed you maggot!  
  
Mr. Turner walks in and sees Chet in his house. "Well, well, well! Isn't it the stupid English teacher who has nothing but smarts for my kid! Ha! You're nothing!"  
  
"Look, I'm not looking for trouble. I just want my house not to be ruined. And for you to get out of here." Mr. Turner was about to get rough when Shawn broke up the fight.  
  
Shawn got hold of a gun and pointed it at his dad again for the second time. "Chet, I suggest you get out of here right now! Other wise your head is going to be blown off!" Shawn shouted at his father for the first time in his life.  
  
Mr. Turner called the police. Chet was taken to jail and sentenced for 10 years in prison.  
  
Shawn was to be put in a foster home, but Mr. Turner wanted Shawn as his son. The court agreed, and it was settled. Shawn's new name was: Shawn Patrick Turner. Everything was back to normal  
  
The end 


End file.
